1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a Venetian blind, more particularly to an apparatus for making a composite blind slat of a Venetian blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
Early blind slats are made from thin metal plates, such as by forming thin aluminum or ion plates into curved plates of arcuate cross-section, followed by coating the surfaces of the curved plates. Such metallic blind slats are expansive, heavy, and inconvenient and have poor thermal insulation properties. In order to address the drawbacks of the metallic blind slats, the metallic blind slats have been replaced by plastic slats, such as PVC slats which are lighter and easier to operate. However, because PVC can not be recycled and decomposed biologically, it is an increasing trend to prohibit PVC products in most countries in the world. Many attempts have been made to seek environment conserving substitutes for PVC blind slats. For example, the applicant of the present invention proposed a method of making blind slats using recycled fly ash as a major material. However, the fly ash blind slats are not widely accepted as they are heavy and inconvenient to handle. Therefore, there is a need of blind slats that are environmentally friendly and that can be handled conveniently.